Keep up with the Asians
by Jack-no-Rabbit
Summary: Yao and his family got themselves in quite the doozy, it all starting with trying to get rip off games but somehow ending up with their own Reality T.V series. How exactly would they get out of this sticky situation? Yao Wang has the feeling this may not end well, he really should've just payed the extra money for the games then try to get the cheap ones. Rated - K


**Yoyos, people. **

**Rating - K**

**Warning - Slight cursing but over all nothing too bad**

**Title - Keep up with the Asians**

**Summery- Yao and his family got themselves in quite the doozy, it all starting with trying to get rip off games but somehow ending up with their own Reality T.V series. How exactly would they get out of this sticky situation? Yao Wang has the feeling this may not end well, he really should've just payed the extra money for the games then try to get the cheap ones. **

* * *

"_W-WHAT?!"_

"_NANI?!"_

"…_."_

The man behind the desk only quirked a grin, obviously very amused by the reactions of the people in front of him, "You heard me right, y'all are gunna have your own reality show!" He threw his arms to the sides to add more effect, "It'll be a hit, top ratin' and everything. Maybe even better then that goose linage* thing that's the rave."

Yao shook his head, waving his hands around, "Nonononono! I didn't agree to this, aru! I just wan'ed some rip off video games fo' my brothe' not this!" The last thing the Chinese man wanted was having cameras all over his house for people to watch his every move. That's stalkers-ish! Kiku Honda, not the brother Yao Wang was talking about, raised a finger to intrude on the conversation between the man and his older brother, "S-Sir, there has been a misunderstandin—"

The man waved the Japanese off, finding it hard to hide his amusement of all this, "Not some 'misunderstanding', Mister Honda, far from it, actually. I've been watching you all for some time and I just _knew_ this had to be a show, I've lost count on how many times I fell out of my chair from all the chaos you induce."

Kiku gapped, he could feel his stomach knot at the thought of it, "When were you watching us..?" This question was left unheard by the ruckus Yao was causing at the bit of revealed information.

"_WHAT?!_" The Chinese male practically screeched, drowning out any sound of the busy streets outside, "Oh buhhda! Whe-why-how?!" Slamming his hands on the desk, Yao glared heatedly at the man behind the desk, his face beginning to blotch red from the amount of anger and fury he was experiencing at the moment, "I can call the po-lice, aru! I'll 'ave you an' your prostitute bum arrested, you'll neve'a see the light again! Do you hear me?!"

The man behind the desk only laughed, leaning back into his plush office chair, "I have enough money to bail myself out a hundred times, plus great lawyers to go with and I suggest you take your hands off my desk before we have a real problem," It was true the man owned one of the most successful T.V studios in the country, he gained over five hundred dollars in a mere hour. Cursing in Mandarin, Yao folded his arms over his lithe chest, still glaring daggers. The man behind the desk's grin melted into a seemingly warm smile, "Now that wasn't that hard, was it? We just need one more contract an' we'll be all set~!"

The third visitor stepped forward to the desk (he didn't look a day over sixteen) and slid a large paper with small lettering printed words on the desk. The paper had a signature at the bottom in large cursive penmanship, reading –Leon Wong, "Done, now can we leave?" He says in his monotone voice. Leon spent the whole meeting reading the contract that was forced into their hands, memorized it to say the least. Unlike him, both Yao and Kiku signed the papers, unknowing that they just sealed their fate, well, more like Yao signed it then forced Kiku to before the poor Japanese had a chance to review it.

Yao Wang stared at Leon with disbelieve, "Why did you do that!?" He grabbed the young teen's shoulders and shook him, now blabbing nonsense and scolding words in his native tongue. Kiku on the other hand, sat himself down in one of the chairs in the office, looking more drained then anything.

While the three were busy with their babbling, the nameless man clasped his hands together, still sunk into the back of his chair, "Ah, wonderful! I'll have someone to escort you out!" He leaned forward and pressed a button on a small box that lay in the corner of his desk.

"_Yes, Sir Berry? What is it I can do for you?_" said the voice that emitted from the box, a voice of a woman assumingly the secretary of the man. Thomas Berry was the man behind the desk's name, he mostly spelt his surname as 'Beri' then its true spelling, but it doesn't matter now. "Ah, Janet, darling, I need you to sent two of my men to..escort..my new clients out."

"_Right on it, sir_."

Mister Beri let out a deep chuckle, ending the call with his secretary and focusing his attention on the guests in his office, "Hate to cut in on this family moment, but you have to go." Just as he said that, two tough looking men marched into the somewhat large office, one grabbing a exhausted Japanese and the other taking on a thrashing Yao, "You can't do this, aru! This is unfai'!"

Thomas wiggled his fingers as in a goodbye, "Toodaloo! Next time we meet will be on a television screen!" The men dragged the pair out while Leon followed after.

Then the double doors slammed shut before either Yao or Kiku could say something about it, leaving the late twenty year-old in the lonesome of his office.

"This is going to be great and I just know it~ Ah, reality T. V, aren't you wonderful?" He says as he spins his chair around a few times as a child would do with such thing. Thomas stopped abruptly in front of the large windows to the outside which covered the entire back wall and stepped out of his chair, feeling a bit woozy from the spinning, to see two figures being thrown of the doors of the building and onto the cement sidewalk while a third just walked out. From his angle, he could make out and assume who those two fallen figures might be which caused him to bark in laughter, "This is going to be one hell of a season, I'll tell you what."

Even from this beginning, he just knew this will be one of the most successful shows in the country, maybe even the whole continent. Boy, did he love his job.

* * *

**Goose linage = Duck Dynasty **

**Yeah, this is pure crack. This may or may not be continued, depends really, also tell me your feedback in the reviews. Like it? Hate it? Want to marry this story? Wish to burn it to the ground? Anything, at all, I'd appreciate it. Oh yes, special thanks to some RP friends who helped me get inspiration for this. Fred, Lien, Chop, Wonder Buddy kudos, won't done it without y'all.**

**-Jack-no-Rabbit **


End file.
